Chapter 25
Gorgeous and Gorging (ゴージャス＆モリモリ, Gōjasu & morimori) is the 25th chapter of Dorohedoro. Summary It starts at Restaurant Tanba, Kaiman is cleaning the entrance while Tanba and Fukuyama prepare the meatbags for the day, he explains to Kaiman that the restaurant opens at the evening but they sell meatbags at noon already, the boss tells the lizard head to stay with Fukuyama to learn how the job is done. A blue scarab appears in front of him and tells Kaiman how much he wants a good partner in this blue night festival, one that makes his magic more seductive, the lizard head eat some meatbags and is caught by Tanba. In En's Mansion En is eating his breakfast when a blue scarab appears a sits in his hand, knowing that the blue night is going to start soon, a goon appears and tells him the schelude of the day. Shin and Noi takes a cup of coffee in a store inside the mansion, talking about how passes four years since the last festival and Noi tells him how much eager she is to taste the treats for the festival at 15pm. Fujita grabs Ebisu (too lazy to move) telling her to move because En is going called the Family Tailor to make free costumes for them, the idea to receive a free dress makes Ebisu run to the hall. They all gather in the Great Hall of the mansion with the Tailor, explaining he need to know what kind of preferences they have to make their suits, En wants stripes and mushroom accessories, same for Kikurage, Shin a casual black suit, Noi only wants to look awesome, Fujita wants a herinbon pattern suit, Ebisu a lot of jewels and Chota (coming out of nowhere) an angel-theme suit with wings, En is really annoyed and angrily ask what is he doing there, he tells him how much he wants to become his partner and even questioning his desire to be partners with a Magic User that manipulates time (a myth in the sorcerers society) En states that he is going to find one no matter the cost. The tailor ask for Ebisu and Noi measures, the little sorceress is impressed of how big Noi's chest is, and before he goes she makes a little request. A goon approach En and gives him news about the search of the sorcerer who manipulates time, talking about the resent murder in the smoke shop, they studied the last entry in the smoke proof machine, and it could be a time-manipulation magic, another goon tells En about the next appointment, and he demands to investigate even further. Outside the mansion appears a long queue of applicants to be the partners of the En family members, giving the goons a smoke sample with their applications, after that some are accepted to participate in the festival inside the mansion while others are rejected and sent home to wait another 4 years. In the garden the top members appear to taste the food and see the preparations for the night, and the extremely long and boring theatrical representation of the "Miracle of the Blue Night" in the end all the members and even En fell asleep. In his room En thinks about the Magic User with time magic, feeling this festival different from the rest. Days later the top members (and Ebisu) receive their suits, Fujita is really happy for his herinbon suit, Noi gets a tight leather costume with needles dangling everywhere (even tho she can barely walks thanks to the high heels, Shin look like always and Chota is dressed in a white suit with little angel wings, En and Kikurage are dressed the same, Ebisu appears with Fujita exclaiming to Noi tha she won, showing the extremely ridiculous implants in her dress to make her look more endowed, Fujita and Shin find this shameful. In the meanwhile Tanba beats Kaiman for eat the meatbags when no one notices him. Category:Chapters